Edward Ramahacky (Classic Gerosha)
Edward Ramahacky / Poison Dart Eddie was a minor villain in the Classic Gerosha version of the 2007 Ciem webcomic. He proved to be an adversary of Candi "Stevens" and Amy the Skater. Role in Ciem Eddie's entire influence and presence is limited to chapter 10 of Ciem, titled "All the Rave." He is introduced on page 10. As the police in Dirbine become increasingly obsessed with selling out to the Hebbleskin Gang, they begin neglecting some of their regular duties. Nightclubs become mostly unmonitored. One roller arena / nightclub in particular comes under attack by the serial rapists Eddie and Trevor. They wait for a chance, then use sedative-laced darts to knock out their intended victims. The two of them have managed to haul away and rape dozens of women, the exact count unknown. Since few of them have actually died, and none have been able to identify the attacker, Eddie and Trevor seem able to get away with anything. However, Eddie gets greedy and tries to shoot both Amy the Skater and Spookfaced Centipede at the same time. Candi is able to dodge the incoming darts due to her Centuition, and escapes the gyro ball she was in as part of a contest between her and Amy. She uses her freedom from the ball to attack Eddie, subduing him. Others in the nightclub immediately figure out who Eddie is, and vigilante justice sets in when police are unwilling or unable to act. The shock at zero security at the facility causes Candi to leave the area shortly after defeating Eddie and Trevor. She also decides that with as quickly-growing as her Spookfaced Centipede persona has become, she may need to look into getting a better costume so her identity can remain a secret. However, her plans at a better suit are derailed when she meets Denny Levens. She would ultimately not become Ciem until after a chance encounter in the hospital with Imaki Izuki and Tom Flippo. Development Inspirations Poison Dart Eddie and his buddy Trevor were first generated as opponents for Candi in chapter 10 of Ciem so that there could be a way to generate conflict during the "rollerball" contest, which was a way of utilizing the game's features. The entire scene of Candi inside the roller arena was inspired by the boxing match scene from 2002's Spider-Man film. Eddie's methods of collecting victims was based on speculation in 2007 about what the motives may have been of the at-the-time suspected kidnappers of Natalee Holloway. Having Ciem attack Eddie for trying to kidnap and sodomize Amy was a potshot in spirit to whomever had been responsible for real-life Natalee's disappearance. Specifically, ideas were inspired by the June 20th, 2007 airing of "Missing in Paradise," an episode of the truTV series Haunting Evidence. The idea of a dart gun to deliver the sedative by was inspired by the similar plot device in Disney's Jungle 2 Jungle. Impact Eddie was thought out only insofar as he could serve to be the antagonist of a single chapter. However, he would inspire the creation of a similar Wayne the Vampire to terrorize the world of Comprehensive Gerosha in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. Wayne "the Vampire" Norfine would later become a Hebbleskin Gang operative terrorizing Houston in the first and second seasons of Cataclysmic Gerosha's series Sodality. Ironically, it'd be Comprehensive Ciem herself that would begin using "dart shooters" laced with artificially poly-cloned versions of her own centipede venom, beginning with modifications to her suit in Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. These would be defined further in Sodality, becoming Cataclysmic Ciem's signature weapon. Dart shooters allowed her to use the same venom as her centilegs possessed; but for ranged attacks, instead of being limited to direct attacks. The fear that was inspired by Eddie allegedly in Classic Gerosha would eventually become a shared trait of Wayne the Vampire and Don the Psycho in Sodality. See also * Pete the Shouter * Nolle Barret * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Classic Gerosha * Ciem in various media Category: Ciem 1 characters Category:Characters